Question: Ishaan is a gardener. He plants $10$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $9$ tulips. How many tulips did Ishaan plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of tulips that Ishaan planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $10\text{ rows of tulips} \times 9\text{ tulips per row}$ $10\text{ rows of tulips} \times 9\text{ tulips per row} = 90$ tulips